


Davarius & Rakkan

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: African-American, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Black Character(s), Black Romance, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Confessions, Erotica, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Lacrosse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Queer Themes, Quickening Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Smut, Teen Romance, Urban Fantasy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Best friends Davarius Ware and Rakkan Francis deep-set burgeoning intimate feelings begin to expose themselves. Both questioning whether the other shares affections for the other. A chance opportunity at school allows them the chance to engage in and let their desires be realized. Will they act on it?
Relationships: Davarius Ware/Rakkan Francis
Kudos: 3





	Davarius & Rakkan

**Author's Note:**

> Have always loved Urban Fiction and have been meaning to write a new story for a while now. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are appreciated. I do not own any of the Pop Culture references made in the story. The characters are all mine.

Seventeen-years-old, on the Honor Roll and a mostly admired figure; Davarius Ware been watching porn since he was about 11 years old, and in recent years its been mostly gay. The only person he had the confidence to lay it out true to was his best friend, Rakkan Francis, who looks quite a lot like him. They've been best friends for 10 years now and when Davarius is around Rakkan he couldn't help but feel his boxer briefs sticking to his wet crotch. Recently Davarius has been lusting to be with Rakkan: seeing his handsome torso and ass. Throughout the whole week Davarius wrestled with the pressing lustful headache until his second best friend, Miguel, the only person who knows he's gay and knows about how he feels for Rakkan-pressured him on _Facebook_ to tell him. After a few months of hiding his feelings, Rakkan finally told Davarius as they played a round of _Halo_ that he had a dream about having gay sex with a sexy kid in his English class. Even though Davarius feelings were conflicted anyway, he told him that he also had a dream about having sex with a boy in the locker room. For two hours, after Rakkan went home for the evening, they chatted about what the dreams meant and how they made them feel, then Davarius finally gathered the courage to tell Rakkan that he was the guy from the locker room and that he'd been harboring a burning crush on him. Davarius didn't hear from Rakkan for a few hours but then he texted him saying that if he ever wanted to _experiment_ he would gladly do it with him.  
  
About three days later, Davarius saw Rakkan after school for lacrosse practice and wrapped his arms around the slimmer boy's waist, pressing his ass against him. People have seen them do some pretty weird shit in the past so Davarius didn't care if they saw him hug Rakkan from behind. His temple fade hair smelled of cocoa butter and while whispering in his ear he giggled and did a grind against his friend's excited pelvis. Laughing, Davarius pulled away, and walked toward the restrooms at the far end of school. Found himself pacing in the urine-smelling space, his palms sweaty. Picking up his backpack, he almost turned to leave when the door opened and Rakkan walked in, locking the door behind him.  
  
Grabbing Davarius waist and pushing him against the wall, "My bad Bro," his warm lips touched Davarius neck,"wasn't easy to sneak outta Bio."  
  
As Rakkan sucked on his friend's neck Davarius reached his hand up Rakkan's tank top and began fondling his nipples. He let out a slight moan as Davarius slipped his shirt up and watched his nipples perk up, already hard and Davarius bent down to flick them with his tongue. He caressed Rakkan's waist while swirling his tongue around his areola. Rakkan moaned and pressed his friend's head against his chest and Davarius sucked on those juicy buds like they were _Baby Bottle Pops_.  
  
Moving his lips to Rakkan's other nipple, Davarius rubbed his crotch through his gym shorts and could feel that he was already moist. "Dude cool it." Davarius looked up at Rakkan unsure as to what he had done.

"Get naked." A smile spread across his face and Davarius pulled him into a long passionate kiss. They held each other, lips pressed together, for a minute until Rakkan pushed his friend off and said, "D I fucking meant it, strip."  
  
Shimming out of their clothes, Rakkan laid Davarius down on his back and he giggled at the feeling of the cold tile against his backside. Spreading his legs Rakkan put the fat side of his tongue against Davarius hole and slid upward. Davarius moaned when Rakkan's tongue hit his hard cock. Rakkan dipped his tongue in and out of Davarius ass and sucked on his cock, Davarius was moaning and shaking, afraid someone might hear them. Just as he was about to cum, Rakkan got up and sat on his friend's lips. Smiling, Davarius took a moment to smell his sweet ass before wrapping his arms around Rakkan's legs and eating him out, Davarius could feel his cock juices getting all on his face. Rakkan bent don't and began to finger him. Davarius moaned and sucked on his cock. They moved to where we were in the 69 position and were both tasting each other's sweet cocks.  
  
Davarius struggled to do a good job for Rakkan because he was doing an awesome job on him that Davarius was always moaning. Davarius slapped his ass and Rakkan seemed to like whenever he dipped his tongue inside him. Four minutes later, Davarius could feel himself climaxing when Rakkan suddenly rolled off of him.  
  
There they were panting on the floor when Davarius rolled over and saw his bag, a smile crossed his face as he remembered his _toys_. He told Rakkan to close his eyes while he plugged it into the wall. Davarius moved to where they sat in the scissoring position, their asses just a few inches apart.  
  
"Are you ready?" Davarius whispered.

"Yes!" Rakkan nearly giggled, eyes still closed  
  
Placing the vibrator between them, Davarius turned it on and Rakkan jerked backwards. Being his first time to see one, Rakkan freaked out for a second. When he calmed down they both sat there: grinding against the vibrator and moaning, their ass juices soaking Davarius _dirty toy_. Davarius shouted with pleasure as he felt himself orgasm and second later Rakkan came too.  
  
They rested for a few minutes catching their breath before checking how much time they had before lacrosse practice started. Rakkan was starting to get dressed when Davarius yanked his arm and told him to bend down, doggy style.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?"

Davarius slapped his ass and yanked Rakkan towards him, biting his neck he said, "Don't worry you'll fucking love it."

Rakkan bent down on his hands and knees as Davarius dug around in his backpack. Bending down he licked Rakkan's ass and spit on his butt hole (what he had seen in very hot porn flicks) next thing Davarius knew Rakkan was screaming. Davarius stroked his impatient hard-on, lubed it with some spit and was now sliding it into Rakkan's tight ass. He screamed while Davarius rubbed and slapped on his ass. Davarius pounded him hard and Rakkan moved in time with each thrust, Davarius took a dildo from the bag and stuck it in his seething friend's ass. Rakkan shifted and his ass tightened.

"Oh fuck dude yeah! Go faster! Pound my tight hot ass!!" With that Davarius flipped Rakkan over into missionary, this way he could go harder and faster. (New respect for gay dudes, it's tiring but worth it) Davarius fucked his best friend and sucked on Rakkan's tender nipples until he came on Davarius dick. Pulling out, Davarius removed the dildo and licked his cum off of Rakkan.  
  
Rakkan laid on the floor while Davarius cleaned everything up. They packed their things away and headed back for practice; stopping in the hall where Rakkan fingered him while they made out.


End file.
